


you’re so cute bro

by Bellelaide



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellelaide/pseuds/Bellelaide
Summary: Harry Winks drives Dele crazy after Spurs’ first PL match of the season





	you’re so cute bro

Dele just couldn’t stand how cute Winksy was. 

Everything about him made Dele feel warm and fuzzy inside. The way he thought he was funny but he just wasn’t, always a little bit behind the curve of the joke; the way his eyes looked pretty much always, dark and big and eager; the way he sat in chairs with his little legs tucked up underneath himself; the way he padded around in socks after games, sweaty and dirty and clearly so proud of himself; the way he looked when he was sleepy and a little bit needy, leaning into Eric or Dele or Jan, looking for that unspoken protection he craved when he felt vulnerable. 

Dele made sure Harry knew, too - he told Harry he was cute constantly, any chance he got. Harry always preened at it, even when he was pretending he didn’t like it, his cheeks pinking and his eyelashes fluttering and his lips tilting upwards, a mumbled ‘shup Del,’ that always had Dele feeling like he wanted to puff his chest out and growl at anyone who came near. 

It was weird, the weirdest feeling, because Dele wasn’t really gay and neither was Harry and yet he couldn’t help the way that being around Harry made him feel, weirdly possessive and fond and a little bit horny. He’d always come home after a night spent at Harry’s house with a ridiculous hard on and an itch under his skin, thinking about the way Harry’s hips looked in his baggy joggers, dreaming about running his fingers over the veins in Harry’s forearms. Dele had searched the words ‘freckled twink’ more times than he cared to admit when he was watching porn, and there had even been one time Eric opened Dele’s laptop and saw it and said nothing, just giving Dele a look as if to say yeah, me too, and they were both really fucked. 

Sometimes Dele didn’t think he could stand it, being around Harry, and he’d avoid him like the plague. That always upset Harry, though, which upset Dele, and he’d make up for it by being extra affectionate and sweet, going over to Harry’s with his arms full of Harry’s favourite things, stealing secret touches of Harry’s skin and hair and whatever else he could get. 

After Spurs’ first Premier League game, Harry was so adorably buzzing that Dele found himself looking everywhere but at him. They beat Aston Villa 3-1 and Dele hadn’t played, his fucking hamstring acting up again, but Harry had and he’d played _well_. He was rightfully pleased, hugging people with exhausted happiness, grinning widely and looking unbearably sweet. 

Dele wanted to slope off quietly and go home, get an early night maybe, but Jan was inviting people over and the new boys were all going and everyone was saying “come on, Del, we need to celebrate!” 

So he drove to Jan’s with his knee jumping on the spot and his thumb nail between his teeth and Eric glancing at him from the passenger seat, nibbling on a bag of trail mix and looking cosy in a big black jumper. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Eric asked, eyebrow raised. “Seem nervous.” 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Dele said as he pulled into Jan’s drive way. “Nothing at all.” 

By the time they had arrived, everyone else was there too. Dele spotted Jan and Winksy giggling at each other in the living room, Harry looking up at Jan with that weird newfound hero worship thing he’d recently developed which no one fucking understood. Eric shook his head at them and moved on towards the kitchen, and Dele tried to sneak by behind him, shrinking down to hide behind Eric’s hulking frame, when he heard “Hey! Dele and Eric!” 

Eric stopped and pulled Harry into a hug, his face lighting up the way it did just for Winksy. Dele shifted from foot to foot as Harry turned around and beamed up at him, looking sleepy but still full of energy. 

“Did you see me, Del?” Harry asked breathlessly, and Dele wanted to scream. 

“Yeah, mate,” he said, moving around Harry carefully, leaving distance. “So good. I’m just gonna - bottle of water, in the kitchen -“ 

“Oh,” Harry said dejectedly. “Okay.” 

Eric followed Dele into the kitchen, nudging him in the side. “That’s cruel, Del,” Eric chided. “He doesn’t understand.” 

“Nothing to understand,” Dele said, nodding at Érik and Paulo and getting himself a bottle of water from the fridge. “We can’t all be rainbows and sunshine for the kid all day every day.” 

“Oh yeah,” Eric said. “Cos that’s all it is. It’s got nothing at all to do with the fact you want to fuck him.” 

Dele choked on his mouthful of water and looked around at Érik and Paulo to make sure they weren’t listening. “Shut up!” He hissed at Eric. “Right fucking now!” 

“Just saying,” Eric shrugged. “He doesn’t understand that that’s all it is. He thinks he annoys you, he told me.” 

“What?” 

“He asked me once what he could do so you’d find him less irritating.” 

“Oh my fucking god.” 

“It’s well sad.” 

“Eric, please tell me you’re taking the piss.” 

“I’m not, Del. He really thinks that. He really -“ 

Dele pushed out of the kitchen, sinking his hands into the pocket of his white Dior hoodie and skulking through the house. He stuck his head back into the living room and found Jan but not Harry. 

“Where’s Winksy?” 

“Bathroom,” Jan said, nodding his head upwards. 

Dele didn’t wait to hear what else Jan had to say. He took the stairs two at a time, walked down the hall to Jan’s ridiculously fancy bathroom, and knocked the door three times. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I - can we chat? It’s Del.” 

Dele listened as the sound of running water stopped and then the door opened on Harry, smiling up at Dele kindly, always so painfully bloody beautiful. 

“What’s up?” 

“Can I - let’s talk in here,” Dele said, moving into the room and sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, doing his best not to look at himself in the stupid floor to ceiling mirror Jan was so proud of. 

“Is everything okay?” Harry asked, voice wavering. “Like... with us?” 

Dele sighed and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “Yeah, Winksy, we’re okay. Eric said - he said that you think you annoy me, and I can’t... let you believe that.” 

Harry blushed bright red, unable to meet Dele’s eyes. “I don’t - I mean, I think - it’s okay, obviously, if I do annoy you. Sometimes I get on people’s nerves, and I don’t mean to but it’s fine, I’m a lot, I know, and -“ 

“Winksy, I don’t think you’re annoying at all! It’s not - you’re too fucking cute, alright? It drives me nuts. I can’t look at you sometimes, because you’re so cute, and it just... it makes me nuts.” 

Harry blinked at Dele slowly, like his brain was taking a minute to catch up, and his lips parted slightly as he did, and Dele couldn’t control himself. 

“Like that! Just like that! Christ, you’re too -“ Dele got up suddenly, coming over and sticking his hand in Harry’s hair, ruffling it around. “Too fucking cute! For your own good!” Harry gasped as Dele moved his hands, tickling him, fingers spidering up and down his ribs. “I just want to fucking wrap you up,” Dele mumbled, grinning at the sound of Harry’s high pitched giggle as he batted at Dele’s hands. “Treat you like a little baby cos you’re baby Winks!” Dele got on one knee and pushed up Harry’s T-shirt, not thinking too much about it when he brought his mouth against Harry’s stomach and blew out an almighty raspberry, the way he’d seen people to do little kids all his life. 

Harry squeaked delightedly, pushing at Dele’s face as he laid them down one after the other, blowing noisy air against Harry’s skin, feeling his abs flutter under Dele’s fingers. And then, as if he’d forgotten where he was, as if he’d slipped into a dream land, Dele brought his lips against Harry’s stomach and flattened his tongue against his skin for a second, following it with a gentle kiss of his lips. 

Harry wasn’t laughing anymore, and Dele froze, waited for Harry to push him away, to cry out in horror. When none of that came, Dele dared to raise his gaze, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. Harry was gawping down at him, cheeks red and flushed, and Dele kissed his belly again, maintaining eye contact that time. 

Harry’s breath hitched, his stomach jumping under Dele’s mouth and fingers. Dele pressed his forehead to Harry’s abs and exhaled against his soft skin, his fingers wrapping around Harry’s hips. Dele kissed him again, lower, right over the jut of his hip bone, and Harry shuddered in his hands. 

In one quick movement, Dele was on his feet again, pulling Harry against him and leaning in for a kiss. Harry closed the gap eagerly, pulling Dele down by the strings of his hoodie, tongue moving into Dele’s mouth without even a hint of patience. Dele couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, and the loss of contact made Harry whine needily, his hips pushing up against Dele’s. 

“So fuckin’ cute, bro,” Dele murmured, stepping behind Harry, ignoring Harry’s unhappy whimpers. He positioned Harry in front of the big mirror and held him by the hips, ducking his head and kissing Harry’s neck. “Look at you,” he said, grazing his teeth against Harry’s skin. “Too cute.” 

Dele looked at their reflections in the mirror as he moved one hand up Harry’s stomach, flat against the ridges of his stomach, lifting his T-shirt to reveal tanned skin and freckles and dark nipples. Harry was panting as Dele tucked his T-shirt under his armpits and then moved his hand down slowly, down to Harry’s waistband, thumb brushing the elastic of his pants. 

Harry tipped his head back against Dele’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Dele tutted, nudging Harry’s head up again. “I want you to watch,” Dele said. “I want you to see what you do to everyone.” 

Dele pushed Harry’s shorts down his thighs, kissing at his neck again for good measure. He was breathless himself when Harry’s dick popped free, hard and waiting, already leaking a little bit at the tip. Dele was so hard in his jeans that it hurt, but he ignored that as he wrapped his hand around Harry’s dick, unable to decide if he wanted to be watching in the mirror or in real life more. Harry moaned when Dele touched him, his body flush against Dele’s front. Dele rubbed at Harry’s nipple with his other hand, watching in fascination the scene in the mirror. 

Harry, hard and half naked in Dele’s arms, pressed up against the soft cotton of Dele’s hoodie, his chest rising and falling erratically, face flushed and eyes blown impossibly big. Dele behind him, fully dressed, hands moving across Harry’s body like he was a musical instrument. 

“Look at you,” Dele breathed against the shell of Harry’s ear. “So fucking stunning, Winksy.” 

“I can’t come standing up,” Harry said by way of answer, his right hand moving to wrap around Dele’s wrist as it worked up and down over Harry’s dick. “I won’t be able to -“ 

“Yeah you can,” Dele said, sucking a hard bruise onto Harry’s skin. “You can do it, baby.” 

Harry groaned and brought his left hand up behind him, finding Dele’s hair and sinking into it, pulling tight enough to make Dele hiss. Dele started moving faster, using the come leaking out of Harry’s dick as lube, biting down on Harry’s shoulder when he started squirming back against Dele uncontrollably, his eyes fixed on the reflection of Dele’s hand in the mirror, his legs shaking. 

“Del, I can’t,” Harry moaned, hand coming forward to prop himself against the glass. “Fuck, fuck, Del, I can’t - I need to come so bad, oh my -“ 

“Winksy, look at me,” Dele said clearly. “Look at my eyes.” 

Harry met Dele’s eyes in the mirror, and just like that, he was coming all over Dele’s fist, his weight pushing back against Dele and forward into the mirror as the orgasm wracked his body, Dele’s name on his lips, his eyebrows pulled down low. Dele held Harry up as he breathed through it, his heart thudding under Dele’s hand. 

Harry tilted his head backwards and searched for Dele’s mouth, too exhausted to kiss properly but just needing him there, needing that intimacy. Dele gave him it without question, kissing close mouthed at Harry, murmuring reassurances against him. 

“You’re so hard, Del,” Harry murmured sleepily after a few moments. “I should do something for you.” 

“No,” Dele said, pulling Harry’s shorts up for him. “You’re exhausted, you played tonight and it’s getting late. I’ll be alright for now.” 

“Come home with me,” Harry said into Dele’s neck, pushing up on his tiptoes. Dele wanted to warn Harry to stop rubbing come all over his Dior jumper but he bit his tongue. “We can do stuff, more stuff. In the morning or in the night or like, whenever, if you want. I can’t believe you actually wanted to do that with me - like, you were _into it_ \- we can do so much more stuff, Del, oh my god.” 

“Yeah,” Dele said, ignoring the twist of anxiety he got telling him this was a slippery fucking slope. “We can do so much more, Winksy. But yeah, alright, let’s go to yours now. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Dele lead Harry downstairs with a hand on the small of his back. Eric was hovering in the foyer, his hands in the pockets of his joggers, and he was smirking at Dele knowingly. 

“You okay, Harry?” He asked when they were close enough, reaching out and cupping Harry’s neck. “Sleepy, baby?” 

“Yeah,” Harry said, leaning into Eric’s side. “Dele’s gonna take me home.” 

“Is he?” Eric’s eyes glittered over the top of Harry’s head, and Dele glared at him. “That’s kind of him.” 

“Yeah,” Harry smiled, his hand sitting on Eric’s hip, sliding under the fabric of his big jumper discreetly. “Should come. Since you fancy each other, and that. Me and Del are gonna do stuff.” 

“Oh? Stuff?” 

“Yeah. Get each other off, and stuff. It’ll be nice.” 

Dele blushed furiously, eyeing up and down the hall nervously. “Are you coming or what?” He snapped at Eric, eager to get the hell out. “Or do you want to stand here just talking about it?” 

“Alright, I’ll come,” Eric grinned, taking Harry by the hand and starting for the door. “But only because Winksy’s so cute.” 

Dele rolled his eyes as he followed them out into the night. He’d never be able to give another human being a raspberry ever again, for as long as he lived. He found that he didn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write shit like this and it’s only intended to get it out of my system but I decide to share it in case one or two ppl also enjoy it so xxxxx if that’s u, ilu


End file.
